megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megami Tensei Wiki
This page is for discussion of the '''Main Page only.' For general wiki discussion, please visit the 'Community Portal. Redesigning the Main Page Due to certain changes in the skin that Wikia has implemented over the last few weeks, which if you haven't know already, check out the Wikia's New Style page, soon they'll be turning on an ad on the homepage. It won't always show, but in order to ensure that everything still looks like it should, they need us to add some special main page column tags. These will create a fixed right column 250px wide, as well as a left column that will fill the rest of the page. For that reason, I have made a mock-up of the new design User:Bluerfn/ADFEST1.0. This will only apply at the Main Page, by the way, and does not affect those logged-in (I think). If you can, please leave constructive suggestions and opinions on how best to improve our home page :) Bluer 14:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I was wondering....Is there any kind of code we can use that will automatically select featured media and a featured article every once and a while, or does that have to be done manually? That aside, I think your mock-up is great. SeventhEvening 17:43, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it looks too bad. I'm worried that the welcome message and Jack are squished into a such a small space, but it works. I'm also at 1280x1024, so at full-screen, the wiki breaks down some on the front page. I'm not sure we really need to have the disclaimer on the featured media, if at least not the Atlus logo. I'm not really a fan of the default them we're using now either. I need to redo the logo for this theme anyway... I personally prefer themes like the one we had before. I keep it set to allow for the Megami Tensei Wiki to use whatever theme we've specified so I can see what more people are probably seeing. :Right now, we're exceptionally plain in the front page area of our wiki. After looking around there are some really nice set-ups and things going for other wikis I think we should learn from. We can develop from there. I wouldn't mind doing some other things for user pages either. As for the featured media, I'm pretty sure it's manual. Akkilmar 16:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking our wiki is kinda the wrong color. We're a Megami Tensei wiki, but the entire thing is white an' blue. Doesn't really seem right. I don't know how to change that though. If it's something easy, we might consider using a yellow color scheme until a new Megaten game gets announced. I was afraid that that feature component couldn't be automated. Maybe we should come up with some kind of schedule of when it should be changed. SeventhEvening 17:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::To answer some questions; No - the featured thing is not automated. It must be done manually; but that's to our advantage, since we get to choose for ourselves the articles which we think shines the most in the wiki. Other wikis with spectacular designs on the main page rely heavily on templates and coding as well as javascript. Not that it should matter, but a certain kind of effort is needed to get the best results :) We can choose not to have a disclaimer for our images, but then we have to ascertain that we follow the fair use guidelines and other related image copyright policies. Other than that, we are free to design the layout of the main page. Wikia Central should have some design inspirations for the main page. :::By the way, the new style can only be seen working more efficiently in the New Monaco skin. Bluer 19:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm using the Monaco skin that's available in my setting, which is also set to letting the admin/wiki decide. Either way I'm sure we can figure something out for the main page, since we're all pretty capable people. Akkilmar 02:40, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Disclaimer: all images found on this wiki are property of Atlus, Co. Ltd. "Disclaimer: all images found on this wiki are property of Atlus, Co. Ltd." Sorry, but this simply isn't true! No reply necessary --yksehtniycul 18:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Polls I'm thinking of making a "Poll of the Week" or something to that effect. '''BLUER一番 17:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I like it, but would it be possible to change the colors? I don't know about the other skins, but it looks like the font color and the bar color as just two different shades of white...And it hurts my eyes to try to read it. D: ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 11:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' ::There is a way; by tweaking the .css. We'll have to ask a wikia technician about that :p 'BLUER一番' 12:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::''Edit: I do believe it's fixed. BLUER一番 15:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think I'll just leave polls run for two weeks a month. BLUER一番 05:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I'm getting this weird glitch where instead of an actual percentage, the poll reads "$1%". Anyone else getting this, too? If so, we should look into fixing it. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC)' :We've contacted Wikia on this. It should be fixed soon. 'BLUER一番' 01:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) PSP Innocent Sin A remake has finally been announced? Holy shit. YES!!!! Great Mara 07:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! Best news I've heard in years. Let's hope its localized. 'BLUER一番' 14:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't imagine why it wouldn't be. I hope they put on the PSN though. The only fraw back of GO's are no disc slots. XP adam_tensei 05:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : What? Okay... the April Fools jokes are starting to get a little old now. Great Mara 19:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So is the Persona 3 Xbox remake a April Fool's Joke? --Cococrash11 05:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it is.TheSquishyTanker 05:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 There should be an announcement of Devil Survivor 2's offical website and anything related to it etc. --Cococrash11 19:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Putting back the Featured Articles and Media Maybe they can be put back? I liked them instead of the slider thing. --Bettafishrule2579 10:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :I rather like the slider thing. Plus I was aiming for something new since we had the Featured article since the wiki started. And we havent select a new Feature Item for a year now. If anyone's willing to be in charge of the Featured section I'll be happy to place it back. 'BLUER一番' 17:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh, I messed up bad Okay, I messed up. I wanted to correct the grammar in the poll and it turns out that altering it at all erases pretty much everything so I'm sorry for that. Navyblack15 00:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, the poll was restored. I must apologize for the grammar mistake. 'BLUER一番' 14:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) More Persona 3 Information Hello, I'm another fan of the Shin Megami Tensei series and as much as the wiki is a very good one, a few miscellaneous enemies from persona 3 and 4 don't have their own articles. Even if it isn't made that well, a article at all would be nice. If a project could be started, I ask that enemies that don't have their own article page yet have one made for reference. 19:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Kashii :IMO Kashii, I don't think that's needed right now, SMT1, 2 and Devil Summoner demons need more expansion at the moment. BOXN 17:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the kind of thing where if you don't like it you should just do it yourself. I wasn't satisfied that there was nearly zero Devil Survivor 2 information before and now here we are. Zahlzeit 19:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Kresnik portrait It shows up as a broken link as Kresnik Belmont rather than the actual image. --Bettafishrule2579 16:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :We know about it. I think the image was meant to be deleted/removed until we can figure out just what is going on.--Otherarrow 17:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mod What was wrong with my poll? It hasn't been two weeks and I doubt you capped the results to put into the Poll Archives. 00:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Changes to poll function * Poll is now editted via template through here * Old archive paqe now redirects to the aforementioned page The purpose of doing this is so we don't have to archive the poll results through pictures and so the poll will infinitely be running. One will be able to collect data and vote long after a poll has been featured on the front page itself. « Zahlzeit 04:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :I guess it would remove the need to take screenshots. And by letting the poll run indefinitely it still won't skew the results by too much. Only concern was, why use a template space when the previous polls won't show up in the main page anyway? 'BLUER一番' 05:09, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the purpose of using a template spot was because I thought the poll could only be voted on if it stays on the page it was on originally. If you made a duplicate poll in another page for example, they wouldn't share results. Therefore if you have the front page pull a poll from another page by having that page be a template they can still be voted on. I literally just found out this is not the case. I need to make some adjustments, hold on. « Zahlzeit 05:13, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well I did some tests and I think I know how the poll feature works but it's kind of strange. The short end of it is that I reverted everything. New poll will be archived by making a duplicate poll on the archive page when the time comes. It should be able to be voted on and we'll be able to archive it without pictures just fine. « Zahlzeit 05:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just replaced the Statbox Spacing image and made a duplicate poll of the original and it worked as intended. It shows the results from when it was originally running, and can be voted on. Someone or myself can replace all the images with duplicate polls of the originals if they are feeling eager sometime but for now I'm going to sleep. « Zahlzeit 05:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) News Box To reduce edits to the Main Page I suggest a news box template, so that our editors only need to edit that template when updating the news. 'BLUER一番' 02:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :The news box is now live! 'BLUER一番' 04:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Linking Egyptian Mythology to African Mythology? Came across the wiki, and was wondering if there's a reason Egyptian Mythology isn't also linked under African Mythology? I'm pretty sure Egypt is on the African continent... Trying to add a link to the Egyptian Mythology page on the African Mythology page and having no luck :While they may be on the same continent, the Mythologies are quite distinct from each other and have little in common. Only if the Mythologies themselves are linked (Such as, say, Islamic Mythology Christian Mythology, Jewish Mythology, and Abrahamic Mythology) should they connect to one another; linking mythologies by geography kinda misses the point. Tathra (talk) 22:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :But the page for African Mythology explicitly states "Demons inspired by the lore of the various peoples and nations of the '''African continent'." :Is Egypt not on the African continent and thus should meet the criteria? 16:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Punos_Rey :And to further my point, the Demon Rastaman appears on the African Mythology page, yet he is based off the Rastafari religion which is based in Jamaica, not the African continent(so doesn't meet the geographical criteria). Rastafarianism is also quite distinct from West African Vodun(Rastafarianism itself mostly taking cues from Christianity, which also can't possibly be equated with Vodun), so why is he put on the same page as the Vodun gods, and Egypt's gods are excluded(if we're using your similar mythologies criteria)? 17:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Punos_Rey :Egypt may be on the African continent, but the mythology of Egyptian civilization and that of various African tribes is very different. I don't think linking the two would be a good idea. GalaxiaWild (talk) 17:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I see what you're saying about the mythologies being different Galaxia(though on that basis many African tribes practice different mythologies too, though I'll concede that the Non-Egyptian African spirits in Megami Tensei seem to predominately come from Vodun). I still don't see what is problematic about adding a link to the Egyptian Mythology category on the African mythology page. It just seems like saying Egypt is not a part of Africa which I find irksome, but I see what you guys are saying too, *shrugs*. 20:51, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Punos_Rey "Turn Press" System Hey, could someone explain to me how the Press Turn page was flipped? They're referred to as Press Turns in SMT IV, and as of now the page reads like it was one person's decision to render the term backwards. So much to edit. (talk) 07:33, June 18, 2014 (UTC) countdown template I have in mind to place a Countdown template in the Main Page that can be seen on my Userpage's Test subpage. Any objections or suggestions on where best to put them? BLUER一番 20:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :if you're going to have a countdown timer for something that has a page, then it needs to be on it's main page at least (eg, DS2RB countdown on the DS2RB page, a countdown for the next Persona 3 movie would go on the Person 3 Movie page, etc). it'd probably look good in the main page's Slider too, or maybe on the main page or news page put a new section for Upcoming Games (or Upcoming Releases or something) and put the countdown timers there too. Tathra (talk) 01:49, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We could incorporate the countdown on two places: the "Unreleased" template and the "Release Date and Events" panel on the Main Page. I'm just concerned with putting so many things on the Main Page, and wish the Slider gallery get fixed ASAP. BLUER一番 08:09, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I do not know how to handle a wikia site, but I have a question/request: I do not know what you think guys, but this site need a page about the "financial report" of Atlus. Um-- Hovering over the persona image slot on the main wiki page now offers hovertext saying "symbolic penis knife". I thought it was hilarious, I burst out laughing, but is that supposed to happen? I keep refreshing the page, and I've noticed the persona slot doesn't change like it usually does. I was hoping for more hovertext, but now I'm wondering if something was done to the page that slipped someone by? 01:35, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :where exactly is this happening? it sounds like vandalism that slipped by, but i can't find what you're talking about. Tathra (talk) 02:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :ah, its at Template:Front_Page_Demon_Portrait. its been years since that was edited so who knows how long that's been there. thanks for pointing that out. looking at the history and talk for it, it was agreed that its mostly harmless, so as long as its just bringing laughs and interest it should be fine. Tathra (talk) 02:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC)